The contest of contestly contesters
by California Gruesome
Summary: Well if everyone has a contest, why can't i have one to?


**Hullo hullo! So, I'm here reading one of Hollywood Grimm's stories and I'm like**

**This Jude chick is bad-ass, and all these Ocs are fucking rad.**

**Then suddenly I think OH MAH GAWD. I wanna launch a contest!**

**Challenge: Who can write the most Ocs in 4 chapters.**

**Rules: You can use your Ocs, My Ocs (which will give you extra points -wink wink-) Or anyone elses' Ocs as long as you have permission.**

**Yes, it can be slash, het, normal, random, songfic WHATEVER! But it must have 4 chapters. At the end of the 4th**** chapter, write: **

**Number of Ocs used: (number)**

**The winner will get:**

**A story done by me, consisting of their favorite couple. AND, their OC in my next 10 stories. Yes, I actually plan on using your OC TEN times in the next TEN stories I plan on writing for South Park.**

**So bring 'em in! I'd love to read about them. And for extra points, here are my Ocs!**

* * *

**Name: Yolle Charelton**

**Age: whatever the age of the main characters are**

**Physical Appearance: Yolle is a bit honey colored, not to tan not to white. She has Dark, brown hair with golden highlights and fringed bangs. She has Hazel eyes, a bit more green than brown. She almost always wears makeup.**

**Outfit: wears a red t-shirt that goes up to her elbows, with black skulls inprinted on it , and a zebra striped vest. Not the nerd vest but those cool ones you see in magazines. She wears black skinny jeans, a red, black and white belt with red converse sneakers.**

**Personality: The yol-sta (her nickname), Is one of those people You see and call them 'Fiery Freak' She's creative as hell, always thinking up ideas and shouting them out out of no where, then scribbling them down on a piece of paper. She always defends her friends, and speaks her mind weither or not it's been made up yet often getting her in a shit-load of trouble. Over all she's a pretty nice person, but can be pretty freakin' mean when she needs to be. Her moral is "there's always a silver lining, but if their isn't, I can just eat the mother fucking cloud that lied to me"**

**Friends: Everyone and anyone! But If you put up a bitch-fit or just prove to not really care about her, just get the fuck out**

**Pairings/Crush: Madly in love with a certain Jew named Kyle.**

**History: She lived in New York, where she was an actress. Yes, a professional one. But later she realized she didn't want to lead that life anymore. So her parents and her little sister moved BACK to south park.**

**Family: Little sister Kayla, Father James Charelton, Mother Anne Charelton.**

**Little facts about her: Music makes her LOOSE CONTROL! She loves anything and everything that has to do with it, plays with the piano and has a puppy named Isaiah.**

**I can't wait to see who'll win! Good luck guys!**

**Name: Kayden MarsAge: Gender:femaleHair: Straight, black hair. one side dropping a bit over her eyesEyes: Light blue (like the sky)Clothes: Horizontal black and white long sleeved shirt with a pink beret and pink pants. black ankle boots with little heels and her 'lucky' black fingerless gloves with a pink dangling heartFriends: everyone and anyone! (except Cartman)Enemies: Cartman. And her little sister slightly fears/envies herSiblings: Heron Mars(little sister), Joseph Mars (older brother)Figure: Hourglass : Her mother: Deborah Mars, Father: Vaun Mars and her siblingsPersonality: She's very nice and always likes to make people feel welcomed. Unless they really ** her off. Easily insulted, has a bit of a low self esteem but never shows it. She's independent and : Reading, Writing, Football, Basketball, Music (any except country), Comedy, DirectingDislikes: Cartman, obnoxious people, rude people, idiotsFavorite subjects: English B (poetry class), Art, Film classPhobia/why?:She's terrified of Trucks. Her best friend in the world, Tobias, died in attempt to save her from the crash. **

**Pairing: anyone really .Stereotype:Female version of Stan Marsh Little facts about her: She's American, she ROCKS at playing the guitar . She has a puppy named Lysander. .~**


End file.
